


Somebody once told me

by Sterek_09



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, It's hot, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancies, skeet ulrich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Reggie is a new kid in town however jughead has commitment problems. Betty is naughty girl but she also has a sweetheart and wants to fix the broken man she's fallen for.





	Somebody once told me

Somebody once told me 

When I was younger my mother told me to never give my heart to someone that was undeserving. She would often tell me stories of young lovers that died because they where to young and stupid and didn't understand what love really was. After my mum left my dad I never wanted to be in love , I saw how it ripped my dad apart he turned to alcohol and I was forgotten. Love destroyed my family and I would never want it to destroy me .   
Well that's what I thought until a warm July 4 th, I was supposed to met Archie but he didn't show. I guess that's what happens when you're friends with you the popular kid it can only last for so long. I mean what did I have to offer to the friendship ? I'm a loner outsider. It's 11 pm and I'm the only person that's in pops and I've been here for hours. I didn't want to go home to the trailer, I didn't want to see my father passed out on the sofa after drinking himself to sleep. I started to driffting to sleep when the bell chimed and a young man around my age entered pops. He has dark hair that matched his olive skin , he looked like a Greek god. He was wearing a red t-shirt ,skinny jeans with ripped knees and a leather jacket. Someone had never made me feel this warm in my stomach , why is this happening now. When I was younger I remember this feeling when I looked at Archie after we went swimming , I pushed the feeling aside. Love that's what the feeling was , I shake my head nope not today feelings. He's a stranger and my book needs finishing.   
I try typing the rest of my story but then I feel the weight of the seat sink ...wtf I turn and see the handsome stranger eating g his food. I cough " so hmm ...who are you ?" I ask in my wtf is going on voice. He turns and looks at me then his food , he smirks " I'm eating and you're writing." God he's such a dick why does that make him so hot. " I mean why are you sitting here." I question , he just shrugs. I shake my head and carries on writing my novel it's about half and hour later when there's a milkshake pushed towards me . I look up and the guy smirks gets up and says " see you soon billy loomise." With that he leaves pops and the chime of the bell echoes through the building leaving me stunned.


End file.
